The Fire Dragon Goses Insane
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When Team Natsu takes a mission, they have to send someone into an insane asylum. who is the craziest out of them all? And how will it effect him in the end? i don't own fairy tail in any way and i don't make any money of of them.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

"Hey Doc how is is today?" Gray asked the doctor incharge of magnolias insane aslylum.

"When he has started to play with toys agean. But it's a good thing he has his magic restraint on all the time." The doc said to gray as they walk down the hall to where the patient was.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked. Gray was sent ever week from faiy tail to check on his rival.

"Well he can't and me people yet. We let him leave his room the other day to hang out with the other people here since he was doing really wel with his care takers but he just went biserck when he meet new people." The doc replied.

Gray just chucled. "Yeah he's always been that way. Never liked new people but he always acted as if it was no big deal." Gray said reassuring the docs fears.

They got to the patients room that gray comes to check on every mouth.

"Can I see him? I need to give my master personal eye witness accounts. We trust you and all but we won't to see how he's doing personally you understand right?" Gray asked the doctor.

"Of course I do. Would you also won't the car eras off like last time as well?" The doc asked as he unlocked the door.

"If you can it would be nice." Gray said with a smile.

"Oh no trouble at all give me a sec while I radio this down." The doc said taking out his radio. "Turn of camera in the dragons den."

There was a crakel on the radio and some one replied "ok cameras turned off in the dragons den."

"Your free to go in now. You have two hours than I will come back for you." The doc said opening the door.

"Thanks." Gray replies and hears as the door shuts and locks agean.

Gray looked around to drawings of dragons all over the walls. Some covered in flames others shooting flames. The biggest one was above the bed.

"Your Geting to become quiet he artist aren't you?" Gra asked. He heard mini so laughing than coughing as natsu came out of the othe room.

"Yeah well I wish would hurry up and finish the job already. It sucks in here. Your so lucky I know how to feak swollow pills." Natsu said sitting on the bed.

Flash back

"I need team natsu." The master called out.

Erza, natsu, happy, gray, and Lucy walked up to him.

"I swear to god I didn't do it!" Natsu said putting his heads up in defense.

"Well I wil find out what you didn't do later. But right now I have a mission for you." The master said glaring at natsu who hid behind erza.

"What's the job?" Erza said getting right to the point.

"I have a freind who has a sister in the local aslyum. He thinks the doctors there are performing experiments on the petiets. I won't you to infiltrate and investigate." The master told them.

"Wait you mean one of us has to go in as a patient?!" Lucy was stunned at this who was normally crazzy enough to pass as a petient.

Suddenly every one got the same idiea and looked at natsu who started to back up.

"Oh hell no! I hate the smeel of hopistals!" Natsu wag waving his hands and tried to get away.

End flashback

"I know you hate it here so calm down. And really your getting really good at drawing your dragons." Gray said examining them closer.

"Tch. I don't care just get me out of here it stinks." Natsu wait plugging his nose wich never helped.

"Yeah well according to the docs notes your nose is poor at best, same with your hearing so deal with it." Gray wait turning to his friend.

"I can't believe you guys put me in here so uncool! The foods nasty! The cloths are lame! And can I have my scarf back yet?" Natsu asked since it was considered a wepon to some reason the scarf was taken and kept by Erza to keep it safe.

"No not yet but I got a fake magic cancler and I swiped the key for yours off a guard so you can now use your magic if need be." Gray said taking natsus wrist and unlocking the braclet. He took out the replacement and clicked it on to natsus wrist.

"Thanks my magic lost was such a drain." Natsu said smilingly.

"Did you get any more information?" Gray asked going back to business.

"Yeah I did. Telling them I can't hear jack squats was a good and bad idea. Bad becues the guys is white yell at me more than once and it hurts my ears and it's good thig Becaues when ever they need to talk about important stuff the talk in normal vocies about it around me." Natsu said with a smile.

"So what you find out?" Gray asked sitting on the desk chair while natsu sat on the bed.

"Well there are theses things called treatments. They bring a person into a room and put them through a series of tests that determine weather or not they can continue. If they can half the time the person dies the other half gose through the same process over any over agean. They say five times and you never have to do it agean. But no one lives past the secound. I hear I am next. Going after you leave to." Natsu said with a sad chuckle.

"Natsu what's the part that can kill people?!" Gray asked.

"I don't know. But from what I have herd you go even more insane if you come out agean. Also herd it's like looking into the furture of your worst night mares come true. Another one is that it's chemical shots. Like for dangrouse drugs or somthing. That's all I got. But I will tel you more next time." Natsu said not looking at gray.

"I'll tell Erza to pull you out. We don't won to risk your death." Gray said calmly trying to hold him self together from not killing al the people so know about this and are ok with it.

"No you can't you pull me out now and the missing won't be completed! It wil give fairy tail a bad look!" Natsu said more cnsered about fraiy tails rep more than his own life.

Gray saw the despersAtion in natsu eyes. He rufled his hair and natsu knew he had won.

"Fine two days than were piling you out no matter what! Understand no matter what!" Gray said getting up and shoving his fingure into natsus chest.

"Fine two days. I think I can hands this for two more days. My crazzy laughter s gettin Better though. Plues there actually afread of me! It's great!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Your insane flame brain!" But gray couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that's why I am here and no one eles!" Natsu said.

"And becues most people would have been ripped abart with the attacks you get some times. We Know that even if you can handle this no one can." Gray said with a smile.

"Very true but I love that surprised look people get when they relise I wil just keep going!" Natsus said laughing at all the vilians he's faced all with the same look of fear and excitement in there eyes when they figure out the dragon slayer just keeps going.

Natsu suddenly gose serious and he looks at the door. "There coming gray. Tell Erza if she runis me scarf she will have a very angry dragon to deal with." Gray nods.

Natsu picks up a red cryon and starts drawing on the wall under his bared up widow that's can't open. He starts to sing.

"The fire dragon went to the market. He found a ice tiger. The dragon challenged the tiger to a fight. The tiger got all his strips removed and he roared with ice shrades as fangs." Gray smiled at that as he saw natsu draw out the song on the wall.

The door opened secounds later and natsu repeated the song with the opposite happening and he dragon losing his scales.

"Hey doc. He seems better. He hasn't sang is a long time. Befor the accedent that is." Gray said to the doc who nodded understandingly as he closed the door to natsus room gray looked back and saw natsu wink than continued to sing and draw. About some poor soul who mated with a sheep.

"Well at least he used to sing actural songs that is." Gray said. The two walked back to the main lobby.

"Thank for letting me see my cousin today." Gray said with a smile at the cover story they had come up with for natsu.

"Of crose. Although next time have his mom come and vist." The old doc said winking at gray. Gray had to stop him self from shivering at that. He will not tell that part of the visit to Erza who was playing as natsus mom.

Which seemed resinable Becaues the cover story was that natsu had went crazzy after whatching his father brutally murdered. Since Erza is older than natsu it worked perfectly. And it stoped the nurses and doctors from qurstioning natsus hair color. They just assume his father had white hair and mixed with erzas red hair pink was one of three choices to come out.

"Of course I will tell her." Gray said waving good bye to the doc as he walked out the door to where Erza Lucy and happy where waiting for him.

"So how's natsu?" Erza asked him when he reached them.

"Hating us even more for making him do this. But other than that his singing and art work is getting very good in the three weeks he's Been in there. Even if he sins about fire dragons and ice tigers or a man who mated with a sheep." Gray said thinking about the pictures natsu would be drawin for both and shivers at the thought.

"Ok that's good but any thing about the actural reason he's in there?" Erza asked glaring at gray.

"Oh right well they are deffinetly doing somthing to the people in there that's for shure. As for what natsu isn't to shure but he has two days to figure t out Becaues than we go in and get him out." Gray said looking at the building agean.

"Whys that?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Becaues the thing they do kils hafe the people and natsus doing it right now that's why! He asked for more time. So I said two days. Although it may be something moemental than physical. I don't know if his mental state will be the same as when he went in there." Gray said frustrated. The girls looked horrified.

"It's natsu he can handle anything!" Happy said lading on grays head.

"I hope so." Gray muttered. They went back to the guild Hall to tell the master.

-natsu-

Three of those guard guys come into my room not even ten minutes after gray leaves.

"No I need to finish my song drawings!" I shout trying to show the crazzy guy even though I really didn't care I just did it to look eve crazzyer.

"No it's time for your treament dragon boy." One of the men said.

"Oh dragon boy is getting his treatment! Is guard also getting treatment or just dragon boy?" I ask in a crazzy tone.

"I swear they just keep gettin crazzyer and crazzyer each year." The guard winnes.

I laugh my mcninical laugh and clap my hands sings about the fool who mairried a horse and have two human kids and two horse kids. It was a song igneel used to sing to me when I went to sleep. I still dont think there all that bad but apperenltly they are.

We get to a door and one of the guards swiped a card on a lacrima scanner to open the door with a click. They opened it with a whoosh.

"Whoosh gose the door. Door gose whoosh!" I say singing to the guards. I look up to them with a smile on my face and turne it real creepy like. I swaer I felt one shake like i creaped him out to the point off physical reaction.

I laughed at the guards agean.

They brought me into a room and sat me down in a white chair in a white room. The doc that gray talks to when he came to visit me the last three weeks.

"Hello natsu are you ready for your treatment?" He asked writing somthing down.

"I think a horse is bad for a wife do you think a horse is bad for a wife doc? Igneel sang me a song about a man who married a horse and had two human kids and two horse kids." I said turning to him.

"Natsu are you afread of most?" He asked me.

So it is mental. I think to my self fear what am I afread of. Oh I got.

"Afread of? Hmm oh I know water." I say stunning him into silence. He opened his mouth like he was going to say somthing than closed it again. He wrote somthing down. Then spoke.

"Water?" He asked as if he didn't hear me right.

"Yes water. I am ok drinking it and taking a shower but when there's a water Mage or a large body of water I can't do anything." I say hoping he will belive me on this.

"I see. Your a fire Mage right?" He asks.

"Yup a fire dragon slayer." I correct him on that one.

"Right fire dragon slayer..." He says writing somthing eles down.

"Can I ask you somthing?" I say to him.

"Go ahead." He says not looking up.

"Can you call my mom for me? I won't you to ask her about the water problem. You know so that you know it's true and stuff." I say Geting out of my chair and reaching into my poket I tak out my cryon.

"Fine yes yes of course. Oh no wait you can't draw here." He says stoping me from drawing on the wall.

"But I won't to draw." I say pouting.

"Fine I will cam your mom just don't draw on the walls." He says pickig up the phone me diallying. Number.

-guild hall-

The phone rings and erzas the first to reach it.

"Hello? This is scarlet residents how may I help you?" She says into it after seeing the caper ID of the aslylum that natsu was at.

"Yes is this natsus mom?" Erza hears the doctors vocie.

"Yes it is." She replies ad every one who knows about the mission is gathered around her.

"Yes I am here with natsu now. We where just in a setion when he told me somthing...paculair that I thought I should check on." He says.

"Yes what is it?" Erza says hoping natsu didn't just throw her in the deep end.

"He says he's afread of water. Is that true?" He asks and Erza jaw drops she could almost see what that twisted little boy was thinking.

"Umm yes hold on I have to go tell his cousin to stop ease dropping hold on a sec." She says tying to come up with a cover story.

"Oh course go right ahead." He says.

Erza muted the phone and turned to grAy.

"Holy shit!" She says stil stunned at what she was told.

"What?" Gray asks worried about natsu.

"I will you later and don't laugh at my cover story until I hang up understand?" Erza says with a death glare faced to evey one who just nodded there heads.

"Ok I am back. Yes natsu is deathly afread of water. His father died when he was surfing. He drowned. Natsu and his father where very close and water just tarifiys the poor boy. Plues his cousin is an ice Mage and his girl friend is a water Mage which dosent seem to help much." Erza says earning death glares from gray and heart shaped eyes from juvia.

"Oh I see that makes perfect sense. Ice and water mages plues a water related death." The doctor seemed to be writing this down.

Erza looked to gray and gave an apologetic look.

"Yes is that all?" Erza wonted to stop talking to this creep.

"Is there anything eles he's afread of by any chance?" The doctor asked.

"Transportaition." Erzas first reaction she could hear natsu gasp in the back round and instently she reliesed her instincts where wrong and it was to late.

"Transportation?" He asks. Shit now Erza had to go with it.

"He's got the worst case of motion slickness ever it's really quiet pathetic. Oh I am so sorry I have to go his cousins are fighting agean." Erza sai trying to stop this conversation as soon as possibale.

"Ok thank you for your imput it's really helpful." The doctor said than hung up.

Erza face palmed. "I have just killed natsu."

"What did you do?" Gray asked.

"He wonted to know what natsu was afread of. Apperenltly natsu said water grated I should have said nothing eles but than he ask if there was anything eles."

"And you said transportation.." Lucy said also face palming.

"Well he maybe able to use his magic now but not even that can save him now." Gray said laughing.

"Natsu is going to hate me forever!" Erza sad slaming her head ajanist the bar table.

"Oh yes he will." Lucy said patting her on the back.

"Anything eles why didn't I say anything eles?!" Erza shouted totally frustrated with her self now.

"Becaues natsu is pathetic when it comes to transportation." Gray said sittng down and praying they where ready for a puke feast the size of erzas armor collection.

-natsu-

"Transportation?" The doc said into the phone.

I hissed at that. Shit I am so going to kill Erza for that one. Oh well I anit going to be cleaning up the puke now will I?

"Ok thank you for your imput it's really helpful." The doc then hung up and looked at me.

"Well it seems we have found a weak spot In the dragons armor haven't we?" The doc said.

Danm I have to keep up the act.

"Weak spot! weak spot! weak spot! For me or for you?" I asK clapping at each weak spot and looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked honestly confused.

"I'm not telling!" I said and run around the table waving my arms in the air.

"Gurads take him to get his treatment." The doctor said and the two guards from befor picked me up And brought me to another room.

There seemed to be some control system in a room above. There was three sections a tank a underground thing and a body thing. Aparently all fears can be split in to three catagoris. Who knew?

"Please bring him to he simulator." Doc said on a load speaker.

The guard brought me over to the boxy thing.

"Are there any windows?" I ask as they strAp me in to it.

"No." A guard says.

"Can I have a buket?" I ask knowin full well I am going to need it since i the thought of this thing moving makes me feel sick.

"No." They say agean.

They walk away and the machine starts to move.

"Oh shit!" I say covering up my mouth. "I am gonna hurl!" I say and than I hurl the smell and the motion makes me hurl even more. This gose on for wha feels like forever though it was most likely five minutes befor they relised this was a bad desion.

The thing stoped moving but I was still hurling. I passed out when they got to me.

"Natsu wake up." I hear I docs vocie and I open an eye to look right into a shining light.

I groan and reamember what happend and I hurl onto the floor since I was aparently on a metal table.

"Your not even on transportio any more!" The do said.

"It was the thought of it." I graon out.

"You really do have bad motion sickness don't you?" He asked as some nurse cleaned up the floor.

"Yes yes I do." I say sitting up.

"Don't get up you need to rest." He says.

"Nah I go on trians all the time got to get off of those real fast yeah know. I just need something to eat then I will be good." I say rubbing my head and jumping off the table landing on my feet.

I feel for my scarf than rember Erza took it three weeks ago. I walk to the door.

"Where's my room from here? I need a nap." I say and I looked back at the doc who seemed stunned into silence.

"Guard take him to his room." Doc finally says. A gurad opened the door and lead me out and around a few cornors and we finally Get to my room and he opens it.

"Now remember horses make bad wives." I say to him and walk in my room. He shuts the door with a shiver.

I need to come up with new matteral. I think to my self. I look up to the camer that's aperently ivisible to everyone but it's so obvious to me. I wave to it and smile.

I can feel the guards shivering from creepy was in there monitors office from here. They asked me how I found the camera two weeks ago and I said a little dragon told me.

Of course gray told me they had cameras befor I was put in here so I just looked for them and they where easy to spot to be honest once you look for them that is.

I layed on my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity Beyond Insanity

-guild Hall-

"Ok his time is up let's get natsu Out of that creepy place now." Gray said two days latter. The team that was sent on the mission was in the meters office discusing weather or not to pull natsu out or not.

"I agree we have eveidence ajainst them. Natsu will testifiel ajainst them. Granted he will have to act sain enough to pass he was only acting insane but hell this is natsu and fairy tail rep is on the line he will pull it off." Erza said agreeing with the ice Mage.

"Plues I think natsu has gotten creepyer while he was in there." Gray said remebering the gurads faces when he metioned natsu or even the dragons den to them.

"Fine well take him out. I just hope his sanity is still intact." The master said getting up.

They all headed to the aslylum. When they reached the frount desk gray spoke to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes we would like to see the dragons den please. We are his family and would like to see him for an hour." Gray says with a kind smile.

"Of course I will call his doctor down right away to allow you to see him." She picks up the phone contected to the speaker system and called the doc.

Gray walked back to the group consiting of Lucy, Erza, happy, and the master.

"Dragons den?" The master asks gray.

Gray shrugged, "It's what they nicknamed natsu. I will let you deside weather or not it was aporperit when we get to his room." Gray said.

The doc walked up to gray and they all stood up.

"Why did you all come today? It's typically only gray every week?" The doctor asked honestly cofused.

"We are going one vacation for a week and thought we should say good bye to natsu befor we laeve." Gray said.

"Oh of course come right this way. But he has gotten worse. His drawings have a spicific element that seems unusual." The doctor said leading the to natsus room.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked as they got the door.

"Well you will see when you get in there. Would you like the cameras turned off?" The doc asked like ususal.

"Yes thank you." Gray said with a polite smile.

"Cameras off in dragons den." The doc said into in radio.

"Cameras off in dragons den." Came the reply.

The doc nodded and they went inside.

When door closed every one except gray gasped at the art work on the wall. Gray didn't even look since he knew.

"Gray look." Erza said to gray and he looked up. He also gasped.

On the walls where dragons but instead on red ones they wher black coted in black flames. Some where laying dead with spears in there chests. Some had a pink haire boy standing on them looking like he was yelling at them. The boy had no face but the pink haire gave him away as natsu. The big dragon that was drawn above natsus bed was good and a giant fire dragon slayer cycle was there instead. The same one that natsu used.

Natsu had also writes on the celing. He wrote to kill list near the wall. Going accross his celling where the names of each guild member. Erza gray happy and the master where the first four names.

Gray looked around for natsu and found him on his bed. Eyes wide open he was shaking in fear. He had a cold sweat covering his body. He was kin a feedel postision clutching the pillow.

Erza requpded into her fire emperis Armor and went to natsu.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" She asked cautiously.

"Round and round the dragon gose. Black and blue and red all over. Killing eveything it comes accross. Black and blue. Black and blue. Blood is red, red is blood. Dragon named after the aocolyps is coming to drink the blood of the iron fire and shy dragons." Natsu sang and than satarded to rock while laughing.

"Now I have herd all the songs igneel had taught him and there messed up but this one isn't even one that list." Erza says.

"For the record I didn't even know natsu sang." Lucy says.

"Yeah he can sing he's really good to but we don't let him sing for one reason: al the songs he knows are really messed up." Gray says shivering at the one where a man Marrys a horse.

"He's was talking about the apocoliptic dragon. He shouldn't even know about that." The master said.

"Why not master?" Lucy asked but the master ignored her and walked over to natsu Erza rig t behind him incase natsu desided to act on his to kill list.

"Natsu we are going to get you out of here right now but you have to tell me about the dragon." The master said to him.

"Black and blue and red all over will drink the blood of iron, fire, and sky. Lightning will run. Light will cawer in his boots. Dark will laugh and be tuned to ash. Ice will not stop it nor will armor. Only the sacrifice of iron, fire, and sky will stop it!" Natsu said staring at the celing but seeming as if he wasn't looking at anything.

"Iron, fire, and sky? Litghing? Light? Dark? Ice? Armor?" Gray said to him self. Then somthing dawned on him. "Those are names!"

"Names? Who name there kids that?" Happy asked. Every one was confused.

"No not names names he is talking about them as if they where people! Iron gajeel. Fire natsu. Sky Wendy. Litghing laxus. Light and dark are sting and rogue. Armor and ice? Those two got me though." Gray said puting the pices to the puzzlE.

"There all dragon slayers dose that mean there's an ice and armor dragonslayer as well?" Erza asked and Lucy face palmed.

"You two are almost as dense as natsu sometimes aren't you?" She said to them and they looked at her with confusion.

"Do not compare me to him." Gray said pointing to the dragon slayer.

"Gray is ice and Erza is armor! Jezz it's not rocket science." Lucy said to them.

They looked at each other than at natsu and back to Lucy.

"But we arnt dragon slayers!" Gray almost shouted to her.

"Maybe Lucy's onto somthing here." The master said thoughfully. "It may just be the ramblings of a crazzy natsu though. So don't put to much stock into it." He said. Than continued with. "Now let's get out of here natsu needs help and I think only dragon slayers can help with this one." The master said.

"Alright I will get us out of here." Gray said getting into position.

"That won't be nesary. Natsu will get us out." The mcstersad and every one dropped there jaws and started at the master and back at natsu who was at the momet singing I'm a pretty pretty princess and sucking his thump.

"Uh gramps I am no shure you have noticed but natsu is sorta out of it right now." Grays wit and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well I did say he needed dragon slayer help so here it goses." The master jumped up on to the bed and walled to natsus head.

"Hey natsu gajeel said he could kick your butt. Plues I think he touched your scarf." The master said and natsu froze.

"Wendy says a little dragon like you could never beat up gajeel. He's older and more powerful than you ever will be." Happy joined in understanting what was happening. "Gray said he could also beat up a dragon with his eyes closed and you can even find a dragon."

Nats turned his head torwards the two all crazzyness out of them.

"Alright time to real ease an angry dragon. You three say in the bathroom it's about to get messy." Happy said pushing the three into the bathroom and flew back to the master holding on to him ready to rush to the bathroom befor natsu explode.

"You know What I heard laxus say? He said a puny little brat like you isnst strong enough to handle dragon slayer magic. He says your to weak and gajeel and Wendy agree with him." The master said and happy flew to te bathroom.

That was what sent natsu over the egde. His whole body light on fire. He jumped out of the bed wich was now on fire setting off the smoke alarms. The water went off but did nothing to the flames coting natsus body.

He roared like a dragon and kicked down the door in a fiery explosion.

The others whatched in horro and respect as guards tried to restraint him but every time they got close he would burn them. Natsu was o a rampage and no one could stop him only let him do his thing.

"LAXUS! GAJEEL! WENDY! GRAY! YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER!" Natsu rored he let fire shoot through higis mouth straight throw the roof.

He smashed his way though every thing.

"Matser what have you done?" Erza asked him. They where stading in the hall way whatching natsu destroy every thing in the frount lobby befor he smashed though the frount doors and went to the guild Hall.

"I unleashed the dragons furry. The only way to make natsu not use brain power is to overwhelm it with anger. Natsus easy to mess with his head and make him do anything. The difficult part is keeping him under control and calm. I just broke those two things and released him on the world." The master said with a smile.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Lucy asked the master.

"Nah gajeel and laxus and Wendy went on missions yesturdAy he will cool down soon. As for gray? He should most likely just stay here." The master said warning the ice Mage.

"I think I could take him plues I would acturally have to try if I fought him right now." Gray said trying to act tough but he scretly hoped natsu would not wont to fight right now caues gray would lose and his best friend would hold it to him forever.

"Right ok." Erza said walking back to the guild hall with the others right behind her.

When they reached the guild hall natsu had fallen uncousion litterly inches away from the doors.

"Natsu!" They all shouted running up to there fallen freind.

"Let's get him inside." The master said and grab picked natsu up on to his back. They flew open the doors and rushed to the guild infermory.

Erza helped lay natsu down.

"What happend to him?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know his magic energy should not have run out that fast. Maybe his mental state has gotten worse." The master said concened.

Gray scoffed "Something that was never there can't get worse." He said quietly but was hoping natsu would hear the insult and wake up he was honestly conserned about his friend.

-natsu-

I swaer I had been on a rampage when I just fell. My magic just left me. I couldn't keep going as I tried to enter the hall or even fall on to the doors load enough for someone to come out side to see what was going on.

But I didn't I fell down infrount of the guild. My eyes closed but I was still awake. I could hear and feel and smell everything but I couldn't move or make any noise.

I herd Erza and gray and happy and Lucy and the master call my name but I couldn't do anything. I felt grays cold body pick me up an carry me to the infermery.

They laid me down and said somthing about my menta health and gray made a comment that I only herd and I wonted to ring his neck for it.

I just laid there waiting for somone so do something to help me but nothing. I tried to open my eyes to move the slightest bit but still nothing.

I am going to die and no one will know the difference. I tried to sleep and it didn't work. I was litterly floating inside my own head not able to do anything.

I tried screaming and lighting fires and making explotsions and yelling at the ice freak. I even tried to call Erza names so she woul slap me and open my eyes. I gave up though this wasn't working.

"We have to see what Wendy thinks. She should be back today." I herd Mira's vocie.

"He's been asleep for three days. He should have waken up by now right?" That was Lucy's and had it really been three days?

Man I need to move I need food and water as well.

I was finally able to open my eyes when Wendy did her healing thing when she finally got there. I was finally able to see! Not move but see!

"He's awake!" Lucy said excitedly.

"No he's not. He's acturally aware of everything he is he can't move right now. Why I don't have any explanation for." Wendy said as she moved ou of my view line.

"So he can hear us?" Mira asked.

"Yup he can see feel smell hear taste just not move." Wendy said sadly.

"So if he can hear us than... Natsu can you move your eyes?" Mira asked and I tried really hard to move my eyes. Nothing.

"Keep working natsu. When you can left means yes right means no. I wil pass it around so every one knows." Mira said.

Alright left yes right no. Got it. I tried to show I understood but nothing.

Later that night as it was grays turn to whatch me and see for any changes I herd a vocie it was faint but it was there.

I listened closer. It was a deep male vocie that sounded familiar as it got closer.

"Natsu!" It said agean andi reconized that vocie I would never ever forget that vocie as long as I wil life.

"Igneel!" I shout back as the large fire dragon walked up to me.

"You need to move." He says.

"I can't! Those doctors did somthing to me I can't do anything." I say looking down at my feet. He puts a clawed hand on my solder gently.

"It was the worst mistake I have ever made when I left you and I am truelly am sorry for that. But I couldn't take care of you properly. You needed to be around other humans not valcanos and ash. Now you are my son so wake or the dragons of old help you I will find you and wake you my self." He says with a grawle smoke bolilling out of his nostrils.

"Fine I will try harder." I say looking back up at him.

"No you won't. You will reach deep inside your self and get up out of this freakin bed. It's a vauribale state for you. Dragons are never to be vauribale. Understand?" He says waking away from me and back into the blac surrounding me.

"At least tell me where you are!" I shout to the disappearing dragon. Who just grunts in replie.

"You stupid fool! You should have broken out of there sooner!" I hear grays vocie from out side my body. "You even had your magic!"

He rests his head on my chest. He placed his hands in my hair and started rubing it which would have felt really good if it wasn't gray doin it.

This pissed me off though. I wonted to punch him in that face. Than he said those magic words anti final was able to reach in side my self and move.

"Natsu your so adorably cute when you are like this. You know that? Your pin hair looks so good on you. Anyone eles it would rediculous in it but you look so cute!" He says and I sceram at that.

I shoot up fire dancing on my skin and covering my hands. I get my feet under me a little wobby on the bed but get it down.

"Natsu your up!" Gray crys in amazement and surprise.

"Yeah I am and if you ever call me cute agean I will kill you!" I shot at him.

"I am just glad your awake!" Gray said pulling me in to a hug which completely surprised me.


End file.
